


To Make It Feel Better

by CyberDalek96



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Short one-shot based on a scene in episode 2 of season 2 (Dead Zone). What if Eric--instead of Hagen--had witnessed Calleigh hurt her shoulder?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own CSI: Miami or any of its characters.  
> *Any grammatical errors are mine.  
> *Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.

Calleigh loaded the harpoon and brought it up to her shoulder. She aimed at the target ten feet in front of her and pulled the trigger.

"Ow!" she yelped as the recoil hit her shoulder. She laid the harpoon on the table and examined the quickly-forming bruise.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked, concerned.

"Hey, when did you come in? Have you been watching me this whole time?" she asked with a smile.

"I've only been here a couple minutes. I wanted to see the harpoon in action. And ask if you've gotten anything from it."

"Nothing yet. I just started the test fire."

Eric moved closer to Calleigh and got a better look at the print on her shoulder. "Dang, that thing's got a hell of a recoil. Want me to grab you an ice pack or something?"

"No, I'm alright. Just wasn't prepared for that kick," she said, running her fingers over the mark and wincing.

Eric gently grabbed her hand and dropped it to her side. He pushed the strap of her tank top aside to fully expose the affected area. He brushed his fingers over the swollen discolored patch. Before Calleigh could stop him, he pressed a soft kiss to her hurting shoulder.

"What was that for?" Calleigh grinned.

"A kiss to make it feel better," he replied sweetly.

Calleigh put her hand to his chest as he leaned toward her face to kiss her properly. "Not here. You can make me feel better after work," she whispered suggestively.

Eric raised his eyebrows and smiled mischievously. "Your place or mine?"


End file.
